Fooled Myself
by Fairleigh
Summary: Peace has been accomplished for several years and everyone is able to get back to their lives. Some are able to finally begin their lives. And life is as it should be. A wedding occurs and the gang is once again reunited with news of life and love. 1xR
1. Introduction to Relena

I don't own GW or any of its characters!!! (Like you didn't know that!)

Chapter 1: Introduction to Relena

Fooled Myself

------------------------

I don't know when exactly I fell in love with the Perfect Soldier. It wasn't in my childhood as my friends constantly tell me it was. Sure something bonded me to him, but love? Certainly not. I didn't care about love then. To me it was a friendship I shared with him, a companionship that made me make the effort to follow Heero. Letting him know that I was there, I could sense that he needed that. He needed me. The more I stayed by his side I felt our bond grow. Life in the war wasn't pure but at least I could give Heero something pure. He had none of that in his bloodstained life.

Well life went on. The war ended and I was luckily still needed by the people. But He wasn't. Where does a boy go who only knows one thing? Only knows war. Where does he go when war ends? I wish that I could have stayed by Heero again during that time in his life. It was so hard for him. He felt used and lonely. But I was needed on Earth and Heero's love for the colonies led him there. We stayed in contact for a while but slowly the letters from both parties stopped. Our lives went on and we learned to cope with the peace of the Earth and the colonies and without each other. As hard as it was for me.

I suppose that that brings us to the present. A.C. 201 I, Relena Dorlian, live on Earth. And although I am not nearly the workaholic that I once was, I still manage to keep very busy. From what I heard last of Heero he still lives on the colonies and recently became a Preventor. The Earth and Colonies have been able to maintain the peace for so long now that at times I feel useless to the people. But when I'm useless I feel best because that's when I know that I am doing my job right. The Soldiers and Preventors on the other hand practically pull their hair out they are so bored. So life for us all is as it should be.

Yes, definitely as it should be. My feelings towards Heero remain the same. Sometimes though I can't define exactly what my feelings are. Or I just don't want to define them. Is it _really_ love? Or have I fooled myself into thinking it is? For the past couple years I have just had to tell myself that I respected him as a war hero and a close friend, nothing more. That's the only way I could really move on and get back to _me_ and my life.

-----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that! It's a little boring but I'm just trying to get the mood you see. Give me time to get the chapters going and I promise you wont be disappointed! Please Review so at least I know if you like my style of writing or not! Thanks!

-Fairleigh


	2. Introduction to Heero

I do not own GW or characters!!!

Chapter 2: Introduction to Heero

Fooled Myself

-----------------------------

Who would have ever thought I would end up this way? The Robot, the Perfect Soldier. When I was younger I was never trained for any kind of emotion. It was almost like I was never truly sad because I never truly knew happiness. All I knew was loneliness, no more and no less. That is until I met my best friend.

I never imagined that Relena would affect my life in the way she has. At school when Relena was the only one who didn't fear me, she invited me to her party. It meant something. At the time I had no clue what. I really shouldn't have cared. I remember how ridiculous I felt with myself. I was a Gundam Pilot and there I was regretting that I couldn't go to some girls little Birthday Party! "No emotion." I repeated to myself. It kept me going, all I needed was to succeed with the mission and I knew this girl would be in the way. "I'll destroy you." At that point I just wanted to walk away and never look back.

I did look back many times. She followed me and although I never told her this I am eternally grateful to her for that. I grew closer to her. We never talked much, but somehow in my heart I was slowly letting that girl into my life. I needed her as a support and a strength. She was so much stronger than me. I needed her companionship during the wars. I just needed her to be there. We were _bonded _to each other. She was more than a girl by that point, she was friend.

I was useless when the wars ended. Not only was I useless to war I was useless to her. Relena Dorlian had a life after war and well, I didn't. I decided to make a life for myself. I was tired of feeling worthless. I moved to the colonies and Relena stayed on Earth. We wrote once in a while but I stopped writing. She wrote a couple more times but soon she ceased as well.

I'm with the Preventor's now. I have a life. I have moved on from my past and from the war. Both had fated me to a life of nothing. Luckily I had the people to help me out of that hole. My life is more than I ever would have dreamed. I feel human and I have emotions that I no longer have to hide. I have friends and people that I trust. Although there is that one friend that always lurks in the back of my mind. But my new policy is live life without regrets. So why start now?

-----------------------------

Okay! I'm done with the introductions! Next chapter things will start happening. I'm excited to write about it! This is my first fanfiction so tell me how I'm doing? Please review! Oh and thank you Gundamgirl!

-Fairleigh


	3. The Calls

I do not own GW or characters...same old same old.

Okay I'm going to attempt to write 3rd person. Tell me if you like it better or if you prefer the 1st person.

"words"

'thoughts'

Chapter 3: The Calls

Fooled Myself

------------------------------

The loud pounding on the door was the only thing that was keeping Relena from sleeping in this morning.

"Go away!" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Relena, I'm sorry to wake you on your day off and all but you have a call." At that Relena quickly sat up in bed.

"Noin. You woke me up because I have a call? I always have calls, can't you take a message?" When no response came Relena sighed and rolled over on her bed. Sloppily picking up the telephone on her bed stand she managed to croak out a "Hello?"

"RELENA!"

The sleepiness that had overtaken Relena's body earlier quickly disappeared. "Hilde!? Is that you?"

"In the flesh...Well, kind of. How have you been Relena?" Hilde's cheerful voice felt like a breath of fresh air to Relena, she hadn't heard from any of her friends in what seemed a lifetime.

"I'm great Hilde. You sound wonderful." 'Something happened' she thought to herself. "So what occasion brings you to call?"

"Oh I was waiting for you to ask! I'm going to be blunt. Duo and I are getting married!"

At this Relena just laughed. She'd been expecting this call for quite a while now. "Hey Hilde, that's great! Send me an announcement okay? I want to be at the wedding!"

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that because I had a favor to ask you."

"Name it"

"I was hoping you would be a bridesmaid, maybe even my Maid of Honor?"

"I would love to Hilde. You know that."

"Thank you so much Relena I can't wait. Everyone is going to be there. EVERYONE! I'll call you and give you more details later okay? I need to go. Oh I'm so happy Relena! Bye!" Hilde hung up so quickly that Relena had no time to respond.

Relena set down the phone and stared at nothing. 'Everyone huh?' She raised her hand to her face noticing the uncontrollable shake of her body. 'Heh. And I thought I was getting over him.'

---------------------------

"Okay Duo so what did you call for?"

"Well buddy you know how me and Hilde are tying the knot soon."

"Yea..."

"Well Hilde was calling all of her little girlfriends to be bridesmaids and I thought to myself, Duo...You don't have a best man! And well to be honest I wouldn't think of asking anyone but you bro."

"Best Man huh? That wouldn't be too bad. I don't have to _do_ anything do I?"

"Oh c'mon Heero. Not much I mean show up a week early or so for the wedding rehearsals so we can go over the steps and the music and all of that junk."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Aw thanks man. You see that's why you're my best man; you're always there for me."

Heero just rolled his eyes, "Well Duo thanks for the honor I guess."

"Hey no problem man I'm just glad you're going to be there. Relena will be there too you know. She's Hilde's Maid of Honor."

Heero paused 'Relena? Well I should have assumed. How long has it been?' He decided to cut the conversation. He didn't like where it was going.

"That's great Duo I'll see you then."

"Hey wait Heero!" It was too late Heero had already cut the connection 'I wonder what that girls been up to all this time. What will it be like to see her again?'

-------------------------------

After the phone call Relena managed to fall asleep again, when she woke the peace and tranquility that her sleep had brought her earlier, fled. Peace was the last thing she was feeling now. Nothing would make her feel better she could tell. Lifting the blankets from off her body Relena decided that it was time to get ready for the day. A day that was meant to be free time but after that morning's call so much had to be done. 'First things first' she decided 'get myself decent. A long shower is called for.'

While in the shower Relena began to make a checklist in her head of all the things that needed to be done. 'First I need to inform the office that I am taking a couple weeks off work and find someone to cover me. I need to finish that conference meeting and all that paperwork before I go. Then I need to tell Scott about this wedding and see if he will be willing to go with me.' Frankly the list went on and on. Normally such things would be easy for Relena to achieve in such short notice without all this stress but this time was different. All this planning led to one special meeting. She would see Heero again. They would talk like they used to. They would...suddenly the thought came into Relena's mind, 'How will I introduce him to Scott. How will I tell him I love Scott? Or do I love him? Am I still in love with Heero.' She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. 'I _used_ to love Heero; he's just a friend now. Well anyway that's just something I will have to deal with on the way. I love Scott now. And I won't be ashamed.'

Relena stepped out of the shower with a new determination. 'Yes, I love Scott and I only care for Heero.' She got dressed quickly and went downstairs. When she got to the kitchen Zechs and Noin were already there; drinking their coffee and waiting for Relena so they could begin breakfast. Noin and Zechs had been married for several years now. After their marriage they ran away together into space. Heaven knows where; they only returned last year and invited Relena to live with them. She preferred living with her brother rather than strange bodyguards. All in all Relena couldn't complain. To Relena, one of the best parts about living with them is that she could still see how in love they were with one another. It was obvious He loved Noin more than life itself and other than Relena; Noin was one of the only woman who could break Zechs outer shell and get him to show his true self. Zechs saw it as his weak side but Noin called it his strongest side. To Relena, Zechs and Noin evened out into a "happy medium" couple. They were all the family she needed.

Finally Noin noticed that Relena was in the kitchen, "Oh hey hon, sorry for waking you up this morning but Hilde refused to leave a message and demanded to talk to you. I figured you'd want to talk to her." Noin looked at Relena with curious eyes. "So what was so important that Hilde _had_ to talk to you?"

"Nothing I didn't expect. Duo and Hilde are getting married. And Hilde asked me to be her Main of Honor"

Noin gasped. "That's wonderful!"

"You're the Maid of Honor?" Zechs exclaimed finally finished reading the morning paper. He looked over and locked on to Relena looking straight in her eyes, "Are you going to be able to get out of work for this one. I know you are getting a little busier."

"Barely, but thank-you for being so concerned Milliardo." Zechs flinched but Relena just laughed, she was the only one who could get away with calling him that. "I haven't been busy for weeks. This prolonged peace has finally allowed me that take a moment's peace myself! I need this break Milliardo and I would love to see everyone again!"

Not taking his eyes away from Relena's Zechs stated in a serious tone "Everyone will be there you say? Well Relena just be careful. Is Scott going?"

"I haven't asked him yet but I am planning to. I hope he can go, it would be our first vacation together."

"Well Relena I am just so glad that you get this break. You've seemed a little sad these past months I hope that this reunion will cheer you up a bit." Noin walked over and put her arm around Relena. "When do you leave?"

"I don't know, Hilde said she'd call and give me details. I just have a couple things to finish up with work. Don't worry, I'll have enough time." Zechs sighed and with that they all sat down at the table and began their breakfast. During the silent meal Noin couldn't stop staring at Relena, 'Something's not right here. She's worried about something.' But when Relena looked up and her eyes met with Noin's all she could do was smile. She would have to talk to Relena later tonight. With that thought in mind Noin's eyes wondered over to Milliardo. She could sense that he was upset about something also. 'It's going to be a long night tonight." She rolled her eyes and continued her meal.

Relena on the other hand became preoccupied with her eggs and swirling them around with her fork. Thoughts she had battled with for years reemerged in Relena's mind. 'No. You respect him. He's one of your best friends. Why am I making such a big deal out of this?'

-------------------------------------------

Okay a couple things. I think that every couple chapters I will throw in the "journal entry." It's kind of hard to do the whole story that way. I tried... But that way we can have their inside feelings throughout the story still. And is this chapter long enough or should I try to make them longer? I would update slower that way. Well thanks for reading and please review!!! I love all you reviews so much but remember don't go easy on me on this chapter! Tell me what you really think. I write this story for you guys! I love you all!!!!

- Fairleigh


	4. Her Emotions

Same claims apply!!!

Chapter 4: Her Emotions

Fooled Myself

* * *

Heero ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair. 'There's no better time than the present to see her. I suppose. ' He stretched his legs out from underneath the desk. He'd been doing his work since early that morning. And frankly the laptop was getting to his eyes. He rubbed them with the palms of his hands. He needed a break.

Heero quickly changed and prepared for an evening jog. He sat outside on the lawn in front of his apartment building and began to do his routine stretches. He lay on his back raising his leg up to his stomach. Finished, he dropped his leg and slowly closed his eyes. The wind blew and rustled the grass around him. The day was so beautiful. Never before this new life was he able to see the colonies for just what they were; a place of peace, joy, and beauty. 'I've changed so much. I wonder if she'll be surprised. I wonder if she'll be the same.' He sighed and rolled over. He needed this jog to clear his mind.

Yet the more Heero ran the more he thought about the wedding. This time the thought dawned of him 'I'm not only seeing Relena I'm seeing everyone.' A smile curled onto his lips. 'I'm really looking forward to this reunion.'

* * *

Relena's hand hesitated for the hundredth time as she went to pick up the receiver of the telephone. 'Do I really want Scott to come? Should this be my time? Do I want him at this wedding which brings back a lot of my past? Am I ready for him to meet Heero? The guy I've told Scott so much about.' Closing her eyes and shaking her head, her hand finally hit the target and the other began dialing.

It rang and rang...no answer. 'C'mon Scott if I don't do this now I don't know if I ever will.'

"Hello you've reached Dr. Scott Riley's house. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you'll leave your name and number I'll get back to you ASAP." BEEP.

"Hey Scott, I didn't want to do this over the answering machine but I have a big favor to ask-"

"Relena?" She got cut off by Scott's overpowering voice, she could tell he was out of breath from trying to answer the phone, "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell I didn't want to miss you. I just walked in through the door. It was a busy day at work ya know?"

"Yea I know what you mean..."

"Is everything okay?" His breath was beginning to steady now.

"Yea everything is fine but I just wanted to ask a big favor of you."

"Anything Relena."

"Well Scott remember my friend Hilde? She's getting married to Duo." She paused, 'Why am I so nervous?'

"Wow, that's great I mean when I met them I knew that those two were perfect for each other!" He laughed as though he was sharing a good personal joke.

Relena smiled to herself and continued. "Hilde asked me to be her Maid of Honor and naturally I told her yes. I...I wanted you there with me Scott."

"Is that all Relena? Is that your big favor? Well of course I'll go, did you really doubt that I would?"

"There's more though Scott. I just want you to know this. Everyone is going to be there including Heero..." Her voice dragged off. It wasn't unlike Scott to get jealous over her.

"Hmmm. I see. Heero's that guy right? The one you loved before?" His voice lowered.

Relena felt desperate. "Yes it is. But you have to understand. You helped me when I needed to get over him. I have you now. Heero's just a friend." She hoped she was convincing him. The more she talked to him the more she realized that she now desperately wanted him to come with her to that wedding. So many people would be there that she hadn't seen in a long time and Scott would be her backup strength.

"Heh. Well Relena I trust you. In fact, I would love to go to that wedding with you. I truly would."

Relena's body flooded with relief. 'Talking to Scott makes me feel calm. How could I have forgotten how much I love him? How could I have ever not wanted him to come with me? I'm so silly sometimes.'

"Scott talking to you has given me so much relief, you have no idea. I was building myself up to make this call."

"Oh Relena, you worry too much."

"I know, I know. I'm not sure when but Hilde will call me soon and tell me when we need to leave for the wedding. Is that okay with you?

"Perfect. I'll tell the hospital I need some days off tomorrow."

"Thank you Scott. I need to go now but I will talk to you later."

"Relena I love you."

"I love you to Scott." Relena hung up the receiver and walked outside of her room doors to the outdoor patio. She looked out over the pond; the silver crescent of the moon reflected off the calm waters and glistened. Relena thought back on her conversation. 'There I have it. Proof that I love Scott, I don't think I would ever be happy without him.' She hugged herself against the crisp wind blowing against her body. 'I think I'm finally ready to face him.' Yet something still wasn't right.

* * *

"Okay Zechs what's troubling you?" Noin stepped out of the bathroom a robe wrapped around her body and her hands were busy rubbing her hair with a towel. She sat on the bed and crawled to where he was laying.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

Setting her head on his chest she continued, "This morning when we were talking to Relena something was wrong. Don't tell me otherwise, I know you too well."

Zechs chuckled under his breath. He began to stroke her damp hair with his hand "Yes, I guess you do know me too well. Frankly I think you know what was bothering me, or _who_ was bothering me." He looked at the woman hugging him. "What do you think about their reunion?"

Noin closed her eyes slowly, "Well I think that Relena has matured and she's moved on a little more. I can't say much for Heero, who knows what's going on in that boy's head?" Zechs sighed but Noin continued. "Don't worry so much, what's meant to be will be no matter how much you dislike him."

"It's not that I dislike him. He's an skilled fighter and shows great dedication in every aspect of his life but-."

"But she's your younger sister and you want what's best for her, I know. But this is her life. Relena's old enough to make her own decisions. Stop being afraid to let her grow up." Noin opened her eyes and sat up to look at Zechs in the eyes, "She's smarter than you give her credit for."

Zechs looked away from her gaze, "I just hope she knows how good she has it with Scott. He's a young man who will take her places and treat her in a way that I will approve of."

Noin began to get up and make her way to the door. "Where are you going?" He called after her.

Without looking behind she responded, "You and you're sister are more like each other than you think. I'll be back." She walked out of the door leaving behind a very confused husband.

* * *

A gentle knock at the door brought Relena back to her reality. Shivering slightly she turned around to go back into her room. When she stepped inside Noin had already come in and had set herself on Relena's bed.

"So what brings the honor of your visit?" Relena asked sarcastically, setting herself on the bed across from Noin.

"Well really I just wanted to talk. We haven't done that in a while. I've been a bad sister." Relena smiled remembering the promise that was made when Zechs and Noin married. The two women had adopted each other as the sisters they never had.

"No you haven't Noin. You're the best and you know that."

"Aw we're having a moment!" The two women stared at each other and broke into girlish giggles. When they collected their composer again Noin continued. "Actually Relena I'm here because of this exact reason. I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time. And after this morning well-."

"This morning? What do you mean?"

'Oh you and your brother are definitely related.' She rolled her eyes, 'No doubt about it.'

"Well I saw you this morning. You looked worried or stressed, I wasn't quite sure. I thought that maybe you needed to talk to someone." When Noin finished Relena silently stared at her contemplating whether or not she should tell Noin about her morning's troubles.

"I'm glad you asked Noin, I actually would like someone to talk to. Well not really just someone I've wanted to talk to you all day. It's kind of complicated, but I'll try. This morning when Hilde called me she slightly mentioned that Heero would be at the wedding. I can't explain why but my whole body trembled. I was so nervous and scared all of a sudden. Just his name and I fell apart. Then I suddenly began to think of Scott and how this would all affect him. And for the first time in months I doubted our relationship all together. I mean I thought that Scott was helping me get over him. My thoughts were moving so quickly I barely had time to sort them out. You know?" Relena looked at Noin with wondering eyes. Noin knew there was more to the story.

"So I thought that maybe I didn't want Scott with me when I went, I figured it would be awkward for both of us. Him having to meet all those people from my past and me knowing that he felt uncomfortable. And Heero, I didn't know if I wanted them to meet. Well anyway I called Scott and he is going and I feel so much better about this situation. At first I thought bringing him would weaken me but the more I thought about it he would be my strength. It's like I forgot how much I loved Scott because Heero will be a part of my life again. And the more I think about it the more I realize Heero and I had a past but I think that Scott and I will have a future. Am I making any sense?"

"Not really but young love rarely does. So are you okay?"

"I hope so; I haven't felt as confused as I did today for a long time. But I think I have my feelings sorted out for the time being." Noin thought that she was still looking stressed.

"So that's it right?"

"At least for now! I love Scott and I am taking him to the wedding and he will meet my friends and I will introduce him to Heero without fear. I'm proud of Scott."

_sigh _"I was hoping that I would be a bigger help to you tonight but you sound like you pretty much have it all figured out. Well Relena I love you ." Noin walked over to Relena's side of bed and gave her a tight hug. "You know to come to me whenever you need help right?"

"Of course. Goodnight Noin." Noin walked to the door and waited for Relena to crawl into the covers. When she did Noin turned off the light and shut the door behind her. While walking down the hallway into her own bedroom Noin let out a light laugh. 'What in the world was that girl talking about? Heero always did trouble her mind this way.' Turning the hall light off Noin patted herself on the back. 'What would this household do without me?'

* * *

Heero returned home late from his jog. When he stepped into his apartment he noticed the blinking light of the answering machine. 'Hm. Looks like it's from Duo.' Heero pushed the button and listened to his best friend's message.

"Hey Heero it's Duo. Hilde and I have talked and we know what's going on now. If it's not too much of a problem we need you here for the wedding in 2 days. It's short notice bro, I know. But I mean what else do you have to do? Give me a call when you get this message. Later."

'Duo is one of the biggest procrastinators I have ever met. Two days! That's crazy. I'm going to have to work double time tomorrow.' Grudgingly Heero began to call Duo back. Sure it was late but Heero felt justified in making a call to that postponing punk.

Finally after minutes of ringing a weary voice answered the call.

"...mmmmmmm...."

"Hey Duo just want to let you know I will be there in two days as instructed. Sorry for waking you."

"Yea whatever Heero. I'll talk to you later." And that was it. Duo hung up the phone and Heero was quite pleased with himself. Now that he had such little time he figured he would do a little more work before he went to bed. 'The sooner the work is done the sooner I'll leave.' Heero plopped himself down in front of his laptop and continued his work. 'I wonder if Relena will be there early too.' He violently shook his head. 'No time for that. Work first. Always work first.'

* * *

Well I only got one review last chapter! Thank you silver-tiger-vixen. Actually thanks to everyone who has reviewed you are the reason I write. Well I'm hoping that they will meet next chapter we will see how that goes! I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much in this chapter it's kinda late at night and I can get sloppy if I write late at night! Well anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please review and be honest so I can improve!!!

-Fairleigh


	5. Quick Meeting

AHHHH I'm so sorry that this took so long. Thanks for sticking with me everyone!

Hey thanks for your reviews! It literally shocked me when I opened it up and saw that I had so many new ones!

So this is to my chapter 4 reviewers...

Kumoritora: You never have anything but nice things to say! THANK-YOU!

Duo-23: Yours made me laugh. Even though I sensed your hate (to say the least) for Relena, I hope that you continue to read!

Zerolnf: I'm curious about the wedding too! LOL. I write this all as I go, complete improvisation so we shall see!

I dunno: I've never been admired before. Haha. Thank you, do you write at all? If you do I want to read a story of yours. I'm sure you are too hard on yourself.

Capricorn89: Thanks for your support.

WingedBonnie03: I think that they are a cute pairing as well. In fact after this story I want to write one about them. Everyone sees their together by the end of the series but we never truly see them fall in love. So I think it would be a fun story!

AIN: When I read your review I couldn't agree more. I kind of need to pick up my act or this will be a typical story. It'll be hard though 1xR is very common. But I am going to try my very hardest.

WolfCry17: I know aren't they cute? Frankly I love pretty much all GW pairings! I'm so weird! lol.

Nubia: Like I said before I want to know what happens too! It's fun to just write and see what pops into my head.

AngelWing507: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!

Okay I just had to tell all my reviewers that I appreciate you. Happy Reading!!!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Quick Meeting

Fooled Myself

---------------------------------------------

Relena had had a hard enough time sleeping that night. She had tossed and turned throughout the long dark hours. Her mind wandered around so much that sleep was the last thing on her mind. Around 3 she was finally able to close her eyes and sleep but in a few short hours her slumber was quickly ended when Relena woke up early again that morning no thanks to Hilde.

"Relena I need you here pronto! Like I mean ASAP. As in 2 days!!!"

"What? Hilde I thought I would have time to get stuff done. I mean two days? Are you serious?"

"I'm really sorry Relena. You can make it can't you? I need you here."

Relena sighed inwardly, "Yea, I'll be there, but I have so much to do now that I need to go."

"Okay Relena, you're the best."

"Yea." Feeling a little rude but not caring Relena cut the connection. She loved Hilde and all but sometimes Hilde just didn't quite get stuff. 'Like my busy life.' Relena thought bitterly. 'I can't continue getting no sleep like this.' She didn't know why, but Relena just felt like falling to the floor and having a good cry, she felt so tired and worn out today.

"No use in that." She said to no one in particular. Grudgingly Relena stood up and continued her day; beginning with a quick shower and a small breakfast. She couldn't eat much that morning. Whenever she ate a big meal she could feel it dragging her down the rest of the day. Straightening out her grey pin-striped suit she had chosen for that day she knocked on Milliardo's office door.

"Come in." His voice responded.

Relena quickly poked her head in through the door. "Hey, I'm headed to the office."

He raised a questioning eyebrow "So soon?"

She stepped all the way into the room and slumped down on one of his leather chairs. "Yes. Hilde called early again and she wants me at the wedding in two days. So now I have all kinds of work to do and not only that but I just hope that Scott can get off work with such short notice."

"Well Relena, you sound busy. And as much as I love talking to you I think you're time would be better spent at the office."

Relena gaped at him. This did not sound like her over concerned brother at all. Normally he would tell her to skip out on the wedding or not stress over all the work. She kind of liked this new attitude of his. She felt so much more, well, independent. So much older.

She slowly got up from her chair "You're absolutely right Milliardo." When she reached the door to leave she quickly turned around and gave a quick "Thank-you" before leaving.

Zechs watched her go smiling to himself. 'Noin was right. She needs me to let her grow up.'

---------------------------------------

Duo and Hilde were an absolute mess. They had done nothing but argue the whole day. After one of the bigger fights of the day Hilde ran into her room and slammed the door. Hard.

"Why in the world am I engaged to one of the biggest idiots in the world? I deserve so much better than him." She yelled to the empty room.

She ran to the door and opened it screaming at the top of her lungs. "DUO MAXWELL, I DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" Then slamming the door shut again.

Downstairs Duo was just trying to figure out what the heck just happened. 'I swear that woman overreacts about everything, she is driving me crazy.'

Just then the doorbell rang. Duo heard Hilde's muffled voice yell from behind the door "Answer the door you idiot!" He griped as he made his way to the front door. 'Yea she's crazy but there's never a dull moment around this place.'

He quickly swung the door open only to reveal a handsome chocolate haired man.

"Heero, my friend. I had no clue you would be here so soon!"

Heero invited himself in and stepped in through the door. "Yea well, I got my work done a little early and had nothing better to do. Where can I put my stuff?"

Duo finally soaked in the information when he noticed Heero's bags. "Oh sorry 'bout that. Let me show you to your humble abode." He picked up one of Heero's bags and headed up the stairs, with Heero following shortly behind. Looking down at the luggage he was carrying a thought popped into Duo's mind.

"Yo Heero. What's up with all the luggage? I mean you used to never pack anything."

Heero smirked, "Well Duo I guess I've changed a little. I'm not the little boy who wears tank tops and spandex anymore." Duo cringed at the memory of Heero's younger fashion days. "Well I'm glad to hear it!" They reached the guest room and entered inside. Heero noted how modest it was. A bed, a dresser, and a desk. That was all he needed. While he got busy unpacking his bags he could hear Duo's chattering in the background. "...Sorry it's not much but I figured we'd save the nicer guest room for Relena. And the bathroom is down the hall if you need it. And well I guess that's it."

"It'll be great Duo. Thank-you."

Duo looked at Heero dumbfounded. 'Did he just say thank-you? Man, a couple years war free and this guys becoming normal.' Duo snapped back to attention. "Yep, anytime. Well I guess you must be tired, I'll let you rest for now. We'll have dinner around 6 o' clock. If I can get Hilde to cook it. Does that work for you?"

"Hmm? Oh yea it's great."

With that Duo closed the door and left Heero to continue with his unpacking. He finished quickly and laid down on the bed. He began to read a book that he had started on the shuttle but Duo was right. Heero felt exhausted. Reluctantly he set the book down and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Scott I realize that it was a little late for Hilde to tell me. But what am I supposed to do? She's my best friend!"

Relena sat in her office running a pencil back and forth on the desk. Scott wasn't too happy about the sudden wedding plans her friend had made.

"Well Relena if I put the notice now the soonest I can get off is in about a week. So....what do you think?"

She felt her stomach turn. "A week? Really? Well I mean if that's the soonest than that's the soonest. Hilde just wanted me over about a week and a half early anyway so you'll make it to the wedding."

"Yea I promise. I'm sorry about all this hun. Well I need to go, there's an emergency. I love you."

"I love you too. I guess I'll see you in a week or so."

"Sure thing."

Relena held the phone up to her ear until a voice came on and said "If you would like to make a call please hang up and dial again..." snapping Relena out of her daze.

'Ok. Ok. This is fine. I can do this without Scott, I really can.' She looked at her watch she had about 15 minutes until a conference she had to go to. 'I need a break. Oh well...' She grabbed her keys and headed out of her office locking the door behind her. She had finished most of her work. At least enough to hold her over until the next 2 weeks were over. She was ready or was she?

Relena didn't get home that night until 11 p.m. Conferences had taken much longer than she had expected them too but at least they were done. Everyone was asleep so she had to be especially quiet while walking to her room. Milliardo could here a pin drop. She slipped into her room, slipped into her PJ's, and then slipped into bed. One more day and then she'd leave. A sudden chill ran up her spine. Curling the blankets up to her face she quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke up the next morning to screaming downstairs. 'I hope it's not going to be like this every waking moment of everyday.' Groaning he rolled out of bed and began to stretch. He had no clue what he would be doing that day. Probably nothing. 'At least until Relena gets here, I probably won't do much.' He pulled his grey sweatshirt over his head and went downstairs. When he got down there he was surprised to see Hilde setting up the table and preparing breakfast. She turned to him with a big smile. 'A fake smile.' He noticed.

"Oh Heero, isn't it a beautiful morning? I think it is. Absolutely glorious." Heero eyed Hilde with a suspicious look that Hilde refused to notice.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but it looks as though it will just be me and you for breakfast. Duo is outside in the shop doing heaven knows what! The bum."

"It's fine. Do you need help with anything?"

"No I'm just fi-" The phone rang in the background. "Oh Heero can you answer that for me?" she smiled sweetly at him again.

He glanced at her once more before answering the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duo is Hilde there?"

"Yea she is but this isn't Duo and may I ask who's speaking?"

No answer came from the other line.

"Hello?" He was beginning to get annoyed. He looked at Hilde who looked at him confused. "Who is it?" she mouthed to him. In response he shrugged his shoulders and gave one last "Hello?!" To whomever it was on the other line. Then finally a response came.

"Oh. Well then this must be Heero. This is Relena. How are you?"

Heero caught his breath. 'Relena?'

"Oh Relena, um, I'm fine thanks," he noticed Hilde's mischievous grin, "Did you want to talk to Hilde?"

"Yea I did thank-you. So, um, I, I guess I'll see you soon then right?"

"Sure thing."

Heero held the phone out for Hilde who quickly took it and boomed out a huge "Relena!!! Oh I'm so glad you called when will you be here? Really that soon? You are? Well I'm glad to hear that! Then we'll see you in a few all right? Great!" She set down the receiver with that same grin on her face.

She then turned to Heero and said "Looks like our friend Relena will be here sooner than expected, like tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena sat at the shuttle station and hung up her cell phone. To be honest she was quite proud of herself. Sure Heero answering the phone shook her up a little but she composed herself and handled it well. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her bench. The people around her seemed so busy going to and fro. She wished she had something to do. Her shuttle wouldn't be there for another half hour and all she could think about were the dreaded/exciting next two weeks. She was very lucky that those meetings were called off first thing this morning or else she wouldn't be able to get going so quickly like she did this morning. But now she wasn't feeling so anxious. She groaned and pulled out a book. 'Might as well pass the time. And I might as well enjoy myself while I have the time.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was up in his room working on his laptop, although really not much work was getting done. He kept glancing at his watch thinking about one thing.

"Heero I'm off to pick up Relena I should be back in about an hour OK?" Hilde yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

That. That was the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about. He stood up 'This is crazy! Relena and I are close friends. Why am I so nervous?' He needed to get out of this house.

He ran down the stairs and outside to where "the bum" was.

"Hey Duo. Where are you?"

Heero stepped inside the old shop. Machinery parts sat around in large humps, Heero could already see oil spots collecting on the legs of his jeans. 'What a dump.' "Duo?"

"Over here bud." Heero saw an arm coming up from behind one of the humps of metal.

Careful as not to ruin anymore of his attire he made his way to where Duo worked. When he got there Duo was under some equipment, trying to fix it. Heero found a decent place to sit and settled himself there.

"Hilde went to pick up Relena."

"Oh I'm sure she did, it's all she's talked about for days."

"Duo. You okay?" Heero could sense the bitterness in his friend's voice.

He could hear Duo sigh as he rolled himself out from under the equipment. Heero couldn't think of the last time that Duo looked so concerned, so serious. He pulled himself up and sat next to Heero.

"Ya know what? I don't know Heero. I just don't know." They sat in silence for a moment when Heero broke the silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Duo looked Heero in the eyes, "Not really." Heero nodded in understanding, he could pretty much tell what the problem was anyway. Suddenly he felt himself jolted forward because Duo was patting his back.

"Ah it's no big deal!" Duo's mood was quickly changed and his ever-so-famous smile took control of his face. "So you said that Relena will be here soon right? We best go inside and clean ourselves up. I'm a mess!"

"Speak for yourself." Heero looked at Duo and boy he _was _a mess. Oil and grease stained him from head to toe. "Let's get going then." Duo cheerfully stated as he swung his arm around Heero's shoulder and they headed inside. 'This is going to be a long two weeks.' Heero grabbed Duo's arm and pushed it off his shoulders giving Duo "the glare." Duo continued on his way with a carefree smile on his carefree face.

------------------------------------------------------------

A while later in the drive way Hilde helped Relena with the many suitcases that she had brought for her 2 week trip.

"You know what this is ridiculous Relena. Why are we doing this when there are two strong men inside?" Without even being able to squeeze a word in to Hilde she took off and opened the front door.

"DUO, HEERO! RELENA'S HERE COME HELP HER WITH HER LUGGAGE!!!" Hilde turned back to Relena with a satisfied smile as footsteps were heard from inside stumbling down the stairs. Before Relena knew it a pair of strong arms were wrapped around Relena's fragile body.

"Hello Duo!"

"Hey Relena how was the trip? How are you feeling? Well? Just a second." Duo ran back up to the house and yelled "HEERO!" Relena couldn't think of the last time she had felt this embarrassed. 'This is it. This is the worst part of the whole trip. C'mon Heero. Hurry up and get here so I can get over it...quickly!' As though Heero could hear her thoughts he stumbled out onto the doorstep never taking his eyes off of her. Relena did the only thing she could think of to remain casual. She waved. She could hear Duo laughing in the background. Heero gave a small smile and walked his way to where Duo stood. Duo of course continued to giggle. Hilde on the other hand who could sense the awkward situation grabbed Relena's hand and dragged her inside leaving behind a "get the luggage boys."

They directly walked up the stairs to where Relena's room was for her stay. They stepped inside the room and Relena suddenly felt exhausted. The stress of the moment earlier had sucked all her energy out of her. Suddenly she turned to Hilde and said, "I need some sleep. I'm sorry to be blunt but that's all I really need."

Hilde smiled her best sincere smile and gently hugged her friend. "That's fine Relena. I'm sorry about...well you know."

Relena returned the hug, "It's fine, and he's nothing to me anymore believe me." She only hoped that her heart would believe her and that Hilde wouldn't be able to feel the pounding of her chest. With one last squeeze Hilde said goodnight and left the room. Relena without a thought threw herself onto the bed. She could think later. It's all she felt like she ever did. She closed her eyes knowing she should change but what was the point. The luggage was downstairs. After a big yawn she quickly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later there was a knock on Relena's door. When no answer came Heero slowly opened the door only to see Relena out cold on her bed. He smiled to himself and placed the luggage quietly inside of her room. He was going to make these 2 weeks worth while. His stomach turned. 'If I can actually bring myself to do anything about it.' He looked at her a couple more seconds before closing the door and walking down the hall.

Okay that's the end. I'm sorry if it's not all you expected I was rushing a little to finish it and publish it for all of ya'll. Tell me the truth and I promise that the next chapter won't take this long. A lot has happened recently and I have started to get it all under control! Till next time. Also remember to tell me what you want to happen!

Fairleigh


	6. And so it begins

Oh my loyal readers I am so sorry about how long this update took and I'm not going to make any promises about the next chapter. I'm hoping it will come sooner I just don't want to disappoint any of you! But you have no clue how excited I am to get this chapter uploaded. I really really hope you all like it!

Well on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: And so it begins…

Fooled Myself

* * *

There was a large crash outside and a tumbling. Relena could hear a distraught Duo crying "Baby, I'm sorry I'll never do it again!" She took in a deep breath and rolled over to look at the clock. 10:30. Relena slowly stretched and then recoiled herself into a ball pulling the blankets around her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in so late or felt so relaxed. But the day was beautiful and if she didn't get ready right then she knew she would stay in bed all day. And besides if she stayed in her room today she wouldn't-

There was a knock at her door, "Relena, You awake?"

"Yea Hilde, come in." Slowly Hilde poked her head into Relena's room. "Goodness I didn't think that you'd ever wake up! Well the boys have left and we have some wedding dress shopping to do!" Relena smiled.

"So we have the _whole _wedding to plan…in 2 weeks? That is so like you Hilde." She groaned and bundled up back in the covers.

"Sure is. Now hurry up and go shower." Hilde threw a towel which landed right in Relena's face. She muttered a 'yea yea' as she walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

Duo was busy chatting away as the two young men began down the road on their own little shopping trek; Although Heero barely heard a word that was said. He had put his head on the window and enjoyed the scenery as it passed. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, even Heero couldn't deny that. As they drove he noticed a pleasant grove of trees in which he made a special note to visit later on that day when all this wedding business was done. He sighed and leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes.

Duo noticed this and felt concerned, "Heero? You all right man? You've been acting different ever since you got here." Duo really had noticed a big change in his friend over the years. After the war Heero had become almost (dare he say?) pleasant, nice, and occasionally fun. Everyone always said how they felt like the old Heero had died with the war. But ever since he had got to Duo's house he felt a little of the old Heero come back. He was quiet and distant. 'Wonder what the trouble could be...' Duo smiled to himself having a pretty good idea.

Heero with his eyes still closed just gave a simple grunt and that was Duo's sign to drop the topic and change it or even better stop talking.

Duo responded "All right you can have your way for now at least. But I warn you Yuy, I don't give up that easily. MWHAHAHA!"

At this Heero lifted up his head slightly and stared at Duo for a moment. Duo just continued his evil laugh and Heero rested his head once more.

* * *

While Relena was continuing to get ready in her room her cell phone rang. Stumbling over the mess she had made on her floor she managed to answer it just in time.

"Hello, this is Relena."

"Oh my love how I miss you!"

"Scott! I miss you too!"

"I don't have much time I just wanted to tell you that I love you, worship you, adore you, cherish you-"

Relena smiled to herself, "All right Scott I get the point. I love you too."

"Truly Relena, I do."

Relena knew this. Scott was never one to hold back his emotions. How she loved him too.

"So I will talk to you later?"

"I hope so Scott. I'll wait for your call!" And gently she set down the receiver. One week until Scott would be there with her. How much better she would then feel to have him.

Just then Hilde barged into her room, "Thank goodness you're ready! We need to go!" She grabbed Relena's hand and dragged her out of the room and into the car.

"What? No breakfast?"

"We'll stop somewhere on the way! Hello I'm the soon to be bride, stop being selfish Relena! We've got lots to do today!"

"Yea yea!"

* * *

"So how do you feel about this tux?" Duo looked at his best man lounging in a chair. Heero looked at Duo with distaste. The tuxedo was all white with a penguin tail, a hat, and a cane. "Honestly I hate it. A lot."

"Really, I thought it brought out my eyes." Duo claimed as he continued to turn in the mirror.

"White doesn't bring out anyone's eyes. And it drains _your_ face."

"Oh, so cruel to me!"

Heero stood up from his chair and walked around the store a little more. "You should just do what I said and get a suit. They look better."

"Heck no!" He called out from the dressing room. "Hilde wants this wedding to be as traditional as traditional can get. She wants me in a tux!" He stepped out of the room and went towards Heero. "It's been a long day. You wanna stop somewhere for lunch or something."

Heero gave a light grunt which Duo took as a yes.

* * *

Hilde and Relena were quite busy themselves. Well more Hilde. Relena played the same role of Heero. She just gave her yes' and no's. And after the hundreds of wedding dresses that Hilde had tried on, and all the no's that Relena responded to them; Hilde was finally wearing a "yes" dress. And it was indeed a very beautiful dress. Very simple to the point of elegance. It was strapless with a light sequence bordering the top. With layers and layers of skirt. Hilde looked stunning in it.

"Yes I like it a lot too Relena, I think that this is the one." Right as she said it she turned to face Relena. As she did it she saw two very familiar men walking down the street outside the store. Hilde's face went pale. "RELENA IT'S DUO! DON'T LET HIM SEE ME IN MY DRESS!" She screamed as she ran into her dressing room leaving Relena alone. Relena was quite confused about what had just happened; she didn't see anyone. She began to turn to walk toward the dressing room when she heard a knock on the outside window. And there, behold, was Duo. Waving and motioning for Relena to go outside to him.

Relena waved back, smiling, and called out to Hilde. "Yep, he's out there all right, I'll be back." And as she walked out of the store she could hear Hilde's complaints. "He didn't see me right? Relena ask if he saw the dress. Relena!"

Right as she closed the door behind her the long braided Duo was there to greet her. "Ah Relena you look beautiful. It's been such a long time! Well I mean I saw you yesterday but you know…just for a while."

Relena smiled softly. "I know what you mean. You didn't happen to see Hilde in there right Duo?"

He just merely smiled and turned his back, "It'll be our little secret."

"Ohhh Duo! You saw?"

"Ahhh who cares about silly dresses anyway. But listen Heero went on ahead of me to a little restaurant for lunch. Do you and Hilde want to join us?"

"Will you hold on while I ask her?" Inside the store Hilde had moved to a different mirror (one that couldn't be seen from outside) and was trying on yet another dress. "Hilde! What are you doing? I thought we found "the dress"."

"Oh I know Duo saw it. So I just have to find a different one."

"Well your fiancé wants to know if we want to go out to lunch with him right now."

"You go on ahead and I will join with you later." Without looking at Relena she added, "There are like 10 more dresses that I want to try on."

Relena went back outside to where Duo was, "Let's go."

Duo just shrugged his shoulders and started to lead Relena to the restaurant.

As they walked along Relena was finally able to notice how beautiful everything truly was here. And not just the trees and shrubbery, as lovely and fresh as it all was. But Relena was much more intrigued by the beauty of the people. They were so at peace and they loved each other. She could tell as she walked by and heard their conversations. It had been a while since she could walk among strangers like this. And see some of the outcome of her work as well as the Gundam pilots. Together they had been able to help these people achieve this peace. This harmony. This life without war.

Relena looked at Duo and noticed the serene look on his face as well. "What are you thinking of Duo?"

"Hn?" He looked to her. "Oh not much. I'm just pretty lucky."

Relena smiled at him, "Yes, you are."

"So you think I'm lucky, right? Like, life is good for me?"

She suddenly felt very confused. "Yes Duo, I think that your life is a pretty good one. Especially after everything that you've been through. You have a home, a good job, a wonderful soon to be wife-"

"Yea, you're right, you're right."

"Is something wrong Duo?" She stopped walking and looked at Duo very seriously. He walked on a couple more paces and stopped with a sigh. Slowly he turned around to face Relena.

"I think so. I don't know how to express what I feel Rel. I don't know if I'm ready. Ya know?"

She looked down at her feet and then up at him again. Gently she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Duo, you'll be ready. Don't worry."

He then broke their eye contact and looked away, "Yea. So let's go get that something to eat!" His frown quickly changed into Duo's normal smile, he held out his elbow hinting to Relena to latch onto it. She did so and the happy friends made their way down to the restaurant where He was waiting for them.

* * *

Heero was never known to be an impatient man. In fact he had the patience that could be compared to a cat. He could wait hours, days, or months before becoming impatient. And so this behavior of his was not normal at all. He felt annoyed that it was taking Duo, Hilde, and Relena so long to come and join him. Mostly Relena but he would never admit to that. Not vocally at least. He was continually checking his watch, tapping on the table, looking out the window, and then checking his watch again. Until finally he saw Duo and Relena walking around the corner with arms in one another's. 'I wonder where Hilde is.' Duo and Relena looked around for Heero until they spotted him. Duo put his hand on Relena'a back and led her first to the table. Relena unfortunately was blushing profusely; she just hoped that Heero wouldn't be able to tell.

Heero quickly stood up and pulled out Relena's chair. She gave him a shy smile and sat down. Heero and Duo then took their seats on either side of her. And then there was silence. And what an awkward silence it was.

Heero cleared his throat and came up with the only thing he could, "Where's Hilde?"

Duo who had been playing with his napkin was brought back to his friend "Hm? Oh she's still trying on dresses. You know, women."

Relena just simply rolled her eyes. She always tried to stay out of "women" discussions because she always got a little too passionate and made a fool out of herself trying to stick up for her sex. Again there was silence.

Duo looked from one of his friends to the other. 'Maybe it's me.' "Well guys I'm going to use the little boy's room, I might be a while, ya know." He got up from the table and walked in the opposite direction of the bathroom altogether. But neither of them noticed because neither of them raised their eyes from the table.

Another moment had gone by and Relena decided that she was not going to let her vacation be like this. She and Heero had been great friends. She desperately wanted it to be that way now. 'Here goes nothing…'

When she began she wouldn't raise her eyes, so she looked down at her hands that were clasped together on the table, "So Heero," she took and deep breath and managed to look him in the eyes, "It's been a while, how are you?"

He had been looking at her the whole time. He could barely take his eyes away from her. "I'm fine Relena, thank-you." How she trembled when their eyes met. She had to break away, "I'm glad to hear that Heero, I've missed you."

Heero's head jerked when he heard this. 'She missed me?'

"I've…missed you too. So you still dating that Scott guy?" Still he held his steady gaze.

Relena turned to him with a shocked look on her face. "Did I tell you about him?" At Heero's nod she gave a quiet, "Oh…" then built up her courage to say, "Yes we are still going out. It's been almost 2 years!" she definitely felt awkward talking about dating with Heero, but still she was curious. "So Heero, are you dating anyone?"

"No."

"Oh. Anyone, ever?"

Heero laughed under his breath, 'She's curious? That's a good sign.' "Well Relena at one point I was dating a girl for a few months, but it never worked out from our first date."

Relena laughed quietly with him, "I know how that is." She put her head on her elbow and looked at Heero with a gentle smile on her face. "You've changed Heero, and yet you really haven't at all."

He returned the tender smile and was about to respond when he saw Duo and Hilde walking through the door with one another. Relena broke out of her daze and noticed the couple walking in as well. She cleared her throat and waited for them to hurry and sit down.

Duo pulled out Hilde's chair and what she meant to announce to Heero and Relena she announced to the whole restaurant when she claimed "I found it! I have found the perfect wedding dress!" Around the room she could hear congratulations and quiet clapping. So she could only think of the polite thing to do, she stood up and bowed. Duo, who rarely gets embarrassed, put his face in his hand and muttered so only Heero and Relena could hear, "Please, tell me when she's done." Relena looked at the soon-to-be bride who was still standing beaming with joy. But as soon as the 'cheers' died down Hilde sat down and laughed. Relena laughed with her, it had been such a long time since she had seen her best friend so care free and happy. That reminded her of Duo who now had Hilde's hand in his own. They were smiling at one another. Relena glanced at Heero who was glancing at her as well. They held the gaze for a moment and looked away in sudden embarrassment.

Soon the waitress came and took their orders. 'Good thing' Relena though to herself, 'It's so much easier to eat than it is to talk!'

* * *

"Ahhhhh! What a delicious meal! That ought to hold me over till dinner!" Relena was always astounded by Duo's appetite, here she had barely eaten half her plate and she couldn't imagine looking at food for the rest of the day!

"So my love, what shall we do now?"

"Well Duo I thought that Relena and I would do a little more shopping!"

"More shopping? C'mon, you are going to bore Relena out of her mind! She's your maid of honor not you wedding planner!"

"I never said she was!" Hilde managed to say through her gritted teeth. "What do you know? Relena loves to do this sort of thing, don't you Relena?" They both turned an angry gaze at Relena. Oh how she hated confrontation with friends.

"I…well…I am a _little_ tired of shopping." She gulped and expected the worse but instead received the opposite.

"Well, why didn't you say anything? Oh goodness, what a horrible friend I've been. Ok forget the shopping we can do whatever you want for the rest of today." While Hilde talked Duo looked at Heero and whispered "I swear she's bipolar."

Hilde's face went through a transformation. Heero swore he saw steam from the ears, someone would have to intervene on this one or else it could get ugly.

"I'M BIPOLAR HUH? THEN REALLY DUO WHY MARRY ME! I MEAN-"

"I saw a really nice looking park when Duo and I were driving around this morning, we could go there and relax for a while."

Hilde turned to Heero now with an irritated look but thought it best not to yell at him. So instead she gave in. "Fine."

"Great! I'll go get the car."

Heero and Relena looked at each other with desperate looks each knowing what the other was thinking…it was going to be a long two weeks in more ways than one.

* * *

All right so what did you think? Please review as nicely or cruelly as you want. But please make sure that it's productive: ) Well I'm off until the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!

Fairleigh


End file.
